


I sentimenti del pianista

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [12]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un primo incontro AU tra Gokudera e Tsuna.Dedicato al compleanno di arashinosora5927.





	1. Chapter 1

I sentimenti del pianista

Tsuna camminò lungo il corridoio e sbuffò, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Hibari-san mi morderà a morte. Però non è colpa mia se ho perso il resto della scolaresca” gemette. Strofinò le scarpe da ginnastica che indossava sul pavimento di plastica nero, con una serie di piccoli cerchietti in rilievo.

< Non avrei dovuto allontanarmi da Yamamoto e Senpai Ryohei. Ora non so dove andare.

Iiiih, speriamo che il pulmino della gita non riparta senza di me.

Non voglio rimanere bloccato in questo teatro di notte! > si lamentò mentalmente. Le sue iridi castane erano diventate liquide.

< Però, dopo lo spettacolo, mi sentivo così confuso. Pensavo che il pianista di fama mondiale che siamo venuti a veder esibire fosse un uomo molto grande, se non vecchio.

Invece era solo un ragazzino! > pensò.

“ _E' davvero bravo._ Eheh _” bisbigliò Takeshi, senza farsi sentire. Era seduto accanto a Tsuna._

_ Sawada, accomodato in uno dei posti in prima fila, dimenava i piedi. Guardava con espressione rapita il giovane Hayato. _

_ Quest'ultimo era accomodato dietro il grande pianoforte a coda. Il suo sedile era stato rialzato, mentre la melodia classica risuonava per la sala. _

Abbassò il capo e si mise a correre, andò a sbattere e cadde per terra. Mugolando si massaggiò la testa.

Gokudera, davanti a lui, si piegò in avanti e gli porse la mano.

“Tutto bene? Ti sei fatto male?” chiese.

Tsuna si rialzò in piedi, boccheggiando.

“T-tu... Tu... Tu...” biascicò.

“Scusami, non ti ho visto. La prossima volta starò più attento” promise Gokudera, abbassando la mano.

“T-tu non parlavi... italiano?” chiese Sawada titubante.

Il ragazzo davanti a lui chinò il capo, in un gesto lento e si sistemò il garofano rosso che aveva appuntato alla giacca grigia.

“Sì, sono italiano di origine. Però ho studiato anche giapponese” rispose.

Tsuna arrossì ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Iiiih, scusa. Non volevo sembrare scortese!” gemette.

< L'ho conosciuto da pochissimo e già ho fatto una cattiva figura. Questo dev'essere l'inferno > pensò.

Gokudera gli sorrise, Tsuna vide la propria figura riflettersi nelle iridi verde-acqua del giovane.

“Non devi essere così teso. In fondo è normale pensare che uno straniero non sappia la tua lingua” sussurrò Hayato. La sua pelle era pallida, le sue labbra erano rosee e i corti capelli argentei gl'incorniciavano il viso.

“S-sei davvero gentile” balbettò Tsuna. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

Hayato gli prese la mano nella propria e gli fece il baciamano.

“Questo si fa alle ragazze!” strillò Tsuna.

Hayato indietreggiò.

“Perdonami, dalle mie parti è segno di rispetto” disse.

Tsuna si mordicchiò il labbro e negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli castani dalle ciocche larghe tre dita.

“Sei davvero troppo gentile, tu” piagnucolò.

Gokudera si grattò il collo.

“Perdonami. Vengo da un paese tutto sommato piccolo e non esco molto di casa. Sto sempre a suonare per gli esami del conservatorio.

Mio padre ci tiene molto” si scusò.

Tsuna gli prese la mano nella propria, le gote pallide di Hayato si tinsero di rosa.

“Non devi scusarti. S-sei... Tu sei davvero incredibile. Magari sapessi suonare anche io così.

A malapena riesco a soffiare dentro il flauto dolce” gemette Tsuna.

Gokudera gli sorrise.

“Sai, mentre suonavo ti ho notato. Ammetto di aver dedicato alcune di quelle 'arie' a te” sussurrò.

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi.

“Hai suonato per me?” chiese e la voce gli tremò.

Hayato annuì.

“Da noi lo chiamiamo 'colpo di fulmine'” esalò.

Tsuna divenne completamente rosso in viso.

“T-tu sei assurdo... e un po' spaventoso... però in senso positivo! N-non... non mi dispiace” esalò.

Gokudera socchiuse le labbra in un sorriso.

“Nessuno mi aveva mai detto di trovarmi spaventoso. Però se per te è positivo, lo sarà anche per me” soffiò. Ticchettò con i talloni delle scarpe, lucide e nere, che indossava.

“Hayato, vieni subito. Dobbiamo prepararci! Ci aspettano in America tra neanche trenta ore!”. Una voce maschile risuonò lungo il corridoio.

“D-devo andare...” ammise Gokudera con tono dolente.

Tsuna annuì e gli lasciò andare la mano.

“Tornerai ancora in Giappone?” chiese.

Hayato si morse l'interno della guancia.

“Al prossimo concerto” sussurrò.

“Allora verrò a vederti” promise Tsuna, annuendo.

Il viso di Hayato s'illuminò.

“Me lo prometti?” chiese Gokudera.

Lo sguardo di Tsuna divenne risoluto, mentre il ragazzino diceva solennemente: “Te lo giuro”.

Hayato corse via, un sorriso dipinto sul viso 'acerbo'.


	2. Gatto bianco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Non dire gatto se…” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 739.  
> Prompt/Traccia: 9. A vive da solo e il suo conforto quotidiano è tornare a casa e coccolare il suo gatto.

Gatto bianco

 

Tsuna guardava fuori dalle grandi vetrate della sua finestra i diversi palazzi illuminati dalla luce della luna.

“Sai, un po’ mi sento solo la notte. Soprattutto quando penso a quel giovane pianista che ho conosciuto di sfuggita una volta.

La sua melodia mi ha rubato il cuore. Non sapere se mai lo rivedrò mi fa soffrire più che sapere che non c’è nessuno a parte te ad aspettarmi” sussurrò.

< Per una persona che vive in una città sconosciuta, senza amici, in un appartamento vuoto, come me, avere un animale è una consolazione > pensò.

Un gattone bianco balzò sul divano e si arrampicò sulle sue gambe, facendogli le fusa.

Tsuna iniziò a grattargli sotto il mento, socchiudendo gli occhi.

_Tsuna gridò, sentendo un verso alle sue spalle, e saltò, voltandosi di colpo. Notò uno scatolone nel vicolo e rabbrividì, un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso. Avanzò con le gambe tremanti, illuminato dalla luce del lampione e si abbassò, avvicinandosi allo scatolo._

_Lo aprì e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo che al suo interno c’era un micetto. Gli accarezzò la testolina, il gattino si strofinò facendo le fusa._

_“Non hai paura del contatto umano, vero piccoletto?” gli chiese Sawada._

_Il micetto miagolò, spalancando i grandi occhi, dimenando la codina pelosa._

_Tsuna lo prese tra le mani e lo sollevò, sedendosi per terra. La peluria candida del gatto aveva delle striature nere._

_Sawada sorrise e se lo mise in braccio._

_“Hai l’aria un po’ triste, piccolino. Ti senti solo?” domandò._

_Il gattino si strofinò sul suo ginocchio, afferrandosi con le zampette e Sawada ridacchiò. Gli accarezzò la testa, sospirò e negò con il capo, sollevò nuovamente il micio e lo rimise nello scatolo._

_Al suo interno c’erano una serie di simboli e incollato su una delle due ante c’era un cartoncino con su scritto: “Per favore, prenditi cura di me”._

_Tsuna si rialzò in piedi, il micio iniziò a miagolare disperato, Sawada fece un paio di passi e si voltò lentamente, l’animaletto lo guardava con due grandi occhi sgranati e piangeva._

_Tsuna serrò i pugni e si mise a correre, avvertiva una fitta al petto e gli occhi gli bruciavano. Si fermò all’altezza di un parchetto, respirando affannosamente e si voltò lentamente._

_Guardò il cielo sopra di lui e vide che alcuni fiocchi di neve candidi avevano iniziato a scendere._

_Sawada si massaggiò la spalla, stropicciando la stoffa della giacca della tuta che indossava._

_< Anche se chiamassi la protezione animali adesso, ci metterebbero troppo tempo. Arriverebbero troppo tardi, il micetto sarebbe già congelato._

_Certo, nell’appartamento in cui mi sono trasferito non posso tenere animali, ma posso cercare di tenerlo segreto._

_Sì, ho deciso > pensò. Corse nuovamente nella direzione da cui era venuto, tenendo i pugni stretti._

_S’immobilizzò trovandosi vanti un uomo dai lunghi capelli argentei che teneva il micio tra le braccia,_

_“Oh, guarda. Questo ragazzo ti somiglia parecchio, non credi?” domandò._

_Tsuna arrossì, indietreggiando._

_“Il gatto lo ha preso lei?” domandò._

_Lo sconosciuto si piegò in avanti e glielo fece prendere tra le braccia._

_“Voi, qualcosa mi dice che lo senti già tuo. Se gli hai lasciato una parte del cuore, micetto, vuol dire che sei il suo padrone._

_Diciamo che ho già un gatto a casa, io” disse._

_Tsuna strinse a sé il gattino e si voltò, vedendo che l’estraneo si allontanava, in un mulinare di capelli argentei._

_“Che strano tipo” sussurrò._

 

La porta si aprì di scatto e Tsuna si alzò in piedi, il micio cadde a terra ed iniziò a soffiare verso la figura che era entrata.

“Yo!” gridò Takeshi, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

“Iiiih! Yamamoto, non ti ho dato le chiavi di casa mia per piombare qui all’improvviso.

Non ci vediamo da mesi, mi avrebbe fatto piacere vederti, ma non così!” strillò Sawada.

< Quando finalmente ho un po’ di pace ecco che ripiomba l’inferno che stravolge la mia vita! > pensò.

“Ho trovato Hayato. Vieni, mio padre ci aspetta in macchina per portarci da lui” spiegò Yamamoto.

“Si trova in Italia” esalò Tsuna.

“Neh, lo so. Per questo bisogna sbrigarci. Porta pure il gatto, se non hai a chi lasciarlo” disse Yamamoto. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“Iiih. Tutto questo è così improvviso” piagnucolò Tsuna.

< Però devo andare, potrei non avere un’altra possibilità d’incontrarlo. Probabilmente pensa che mi sono dimenticato di lui, visto che non sono mai potuto andare al concerto successivo come gli avevo promesso > pensò.


End file.
